Thermoplastic compositions containing polyphenylene ether (or oxide) in admixture with alkenyl aromatic resins are well known. Examples are, for instance, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435 of Eric P. Cizek, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such compositions are most generally employed in the production of molded and/or extruded articles where the alkenyl aromatic resins are responsible for greatly improved physical properties, the most critical of which is often impact strength.
Because of this importance, much effort has been expended toward further improvement of the impact strengths of the present compositions. Notwithstanding this effort and some substantial further improvement, still better impact strengths remain a highly desirable industrial objective.